


Best Friends and Fuck Buddies

by TM_Shadd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is kinky, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Ex Sex, Exes, F/F, F/M, FROSTA IS PURE, Friends With Benefits, Gen, I stand by Bottom Catra, Lemon, M/M, Multi, My First Smut, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, catra is kinky too, do you really want plot in this?, fuck buddies, look this is base on a dream, or by switch Catra, their grown ass adults okay, whatever this exist now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TM_Shadd/pseuds/TM_Shadd
Summary: Now being in the age of 23 entering Grayskull College everything was a different experience Catra and Adora had enrolled in the same College both had different departments. Catra took on the persona that her father always wanted for her while Adora fought for her course. It was a miracle for them to be together again and hopefully, they can finally have closure regarding everything that they had been through. Adora was the lesbian idol in their college in one way or another she has slept with 90% of the girls there she never had made any commitment to be in a relationship after her ex-girlfriend Mara who was older by 3 years passed away she shoves all of those romantic tendencies out of the roof it wasn't because she didn't love her but she was a tool for her to move on from her feelings for her best friend. Adora was in love with Catra for 15 years and that isn't something that she could easily get over with the moment Catra dated Rogelio from their old high school, her heart crumbles it was a conclusion that whatever she did Catra can never feel anything for her than friendship.This is exactly what Adora had agreed: to platonic sex with her best friend.





	Best Friends and Fuck Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> You clicked on this.  
> I don't need to explain myself.  
> First part is just the context of this AU.  
> For porn skip to the 2nd part.
> 
> Update: Special thanks to l3xy03 for being my editor

_ Catra and Adora have made a promise. _   
  
 The two decided that in their line of friendship: they both had urges; and so, what better way to satisfy these urges than to get the other to satisfy their need? This wasn't the first time they have slept with each other and not certainly the last. The problem was, the two had fuck buddies and sometimes being used like this bothers them. Adora had Glimmer as a booty call while Catra had Scorpia, the two never had much connection with them aside from sex but being childhood friends who and secretly in love with each other is a different feeling. Sex is just a term for them and shouldn't be taken seriously. That fear of intimacy and vulnerability troubles both of them, it was one of the reasons why they never bothered looking for a lover. Adora had tons of girls who were available to her while Catra had a mixture of sexes into her, the two would often joke about how these people were too desperate to get in their pants and call it a relationship. There are moments in their lives where some people really did take them seriously but that wall of fear was too thick to be destroyed, and the only comfort that they had was each other.    
  
One day, Adora transferred mid-semester from Horde Academy to Brightmoon University. Catra couldn't handle this. The worst of all, she had a problem asking Adora to stay for her, so, she locked it up inside her heart as to not confront her needs the moment she realizes how much she was important to her the blonde was already packing her things to the airport. Catra lost the love of her life for 15 years. She tried coping with it by spending time with her step-siblings: Lonnie and Kyle. She closed herself off for good; focusing her time and effort on becoming the best at everything in high school. She joined numerous sports club and made her way to become the school's valedictorian, all to keep her mind off the one thing she regrets: never telling Adora that she loves her.   
  
Catra had already moved on at this point, she met Scorpia and Entrapatra. She instantly formed a bond and the two admired her for her leadership. To Catra, it was just another set of relationships, she needs to force herself to keep up her reputation. It was hard to open up again; the last time she managed to cry was in Adora's arms and having the only person of comfort you have taken away from her made her feel alone.   
  
 Howard Weaver was pleased with this drastic change of hers. She never did like Adora because of her sexuality and he believed she was infecting her only biological daughter with changing gender roles. Status quo and society were all secondary from his goal for her. Howard wanted Catra to become successful in business just like him. Money and power are not something that is easily won over. It takes a lot of sacrifices and effort, he would gladly sell off his friends for that exchange.   
  
Howard remarried Sandra Weaver, a fine businesswoman, for the sake of business policies Sandra Weaver had lost her husband in an airplane accident, the problem was, she already had children from her first marriage. Howard despises her kids and he thinks of them as underachievers compared to his own biological daughter. Meanwhile, Sandra hates Catra with a burning passion, because she is the favorite and has special treatment compared to Lonnie and Kyle. Lonnie was ruthless like her mother while Kyle was smart but timid, Catra's dynamic with her whole family wasn't healthy. Being pressured by your family to be the best while dealing with her emotions sometimes spiraled her into a ball of anger. She takes it out on sports and for some reason; she blamed Adora for all of this. Kyle was the only one she barely has a connection to while Lonnie and her aren't on the best in terms of communication. It was a competition on attention with her step-sister; she was thankful that despite everything and not talking to her only two friends about her situation respects her.   
  
Adora leaving Catra wasn't the best decision in her life and for a moment she wanted Catra to beg for her to stay at the Academy. She waited for those words from her mouth but it never came into reality. She was open to her about everything, even her sexuality. At that point when they were 16 at the airport she wanted to tell her that she loves her. The girl had been giving hints that she likes her more than a friend. They were each other's first everything, first kiss, first friends and first love. Lauren Eternia, her legal guardian and foster mom made a decision to move to Brightmoon for her medical field, needless to say that growing up with an open mom was better than Catra's situation. Lauren accepted her for who she is, and to further support her daughter, she partakes in gender rallies and pride walks with her. Ever since Adora was a child, she was always emotionally distant after the loss of her biological parents but she was happy that Catra came into her life to show her that world isn't black and white. She wasn't even surprised if she and her would become lovers at some point; the problem was Catra's father was homophobic and treats Adora as scum of the planet; she had fights with her father and it grew to an intensity that Catra would be grounded just from seeing her. The two always had a tricks up their sleeve. They made secret passages to the Whispering Woods to play and run away from their stupid family problems.   
  
The Whispering woods was a special place for them.   
  
It was their heaven.    
  
It was also the place where they first met and had their first kiss.   
  
One evening Adora decided to go back to the Horde Academy to visit Catra with her friends from Brightmoon, Bow was the open trans guy while Glimmer was this open demisexual daughter of the principal. Tt was a relief to find other LGBT friends there compared to the Horde. She saw how Catra had drastically changed; she was hanging out with new people she had never met and looked more like a carbon copy of her abusive father. For some reason, Adora felt like this was her fault, that she let her become into this. She waited for school to finish and followed Catra to the back of an abandoned building. She was going to surprise her with a hug and kiss before she graduates, but to her horror (and something she never expected), a tall man to be with her. Adora just watches the love of her life kiss a man she never knew, her body completely freezes and her whole heart shattered into pieces. She was going to tell Catra everything about Brightmoon and how she can run away with her away from her stupid father but fate seems like they had other plans. Catra was shocked seeing Adora at the background watching them, she pulled away from Rogelio and ran after her.    
  
Adora was in tears. For years she thought she could finally tell the love of her life that she's sorry and she wanted to be with her, but maybe them being apart only showed their true self. She cried for days, not Glimmer, Bow nor Lauren could ever help her broken heart. That was when Mara came into her life. She was a senior in Brigtmoon who had the same personality and characteristics as Catra but the only difference was their eyes are in the shade of orange. Glimmer and Bow know about her special relationship with Catra. It was Lauren who told them about it after helping Bow with his testosterone shot. Mara was Adora's rebound there were times when she accidentally says the name Catra during her date, it wasn't that Mara had never noticed that but being a good person, Mara showed Adora how to love again. It was working and for months Adora was starting to see the light in her life again; she was starting to feel the love that she deserves that was until Mara died from a car crash before she enters college.   
  
Catra had presumed that Adora had already given up on them. She never loved Rogelio and only did it for the reputation of his name and Howard's approval. She has mentioned Adora briefly to Scorpia and Entrapta but never told them about her real feelings with her. Catra was still battling her inner homophobia and abusive environment, it was at that day that Catra realizes she was in love with Adora from the start and all she ever wanted now was to be with her again.    
  
Their paths crossed again at Entrapta's 18th birthday. It was by fate that they saw each other wearing formal dresses on the dance floor. She was happy spending time again with her, they finally catch up on their life with Brightmoon and the Horde. Catra felt that gravitational connection again that she was looking for all these years, she was happy that they were best friends again but to Catra's inner self it wasn't enough. She wanted to tell Adora about her love for her; it was at the right time since most of their friends are drunk and Catra's step-siblings were busy in boarding school. Her heart was beating faster and faster with each step she takes before Catra can mutter the words, a tall brunette with orange eyes run towards Adora's direction and grabs her hand she introduced her as her girlfriend.    
  
Catra was in a state of disbelief she knew that at some point Adora can never be close to anyone other than her but then there was this girl who was twice her size leaning over her Adora, in retrospect it was her fault too if only she told her the truth sooner them maybe she and her would have been together romantically. Rogelio and Catra broke up before graduation it wasn't until Rogelio opened up his sexuality to her that they realize they were both gay. Rogelio had been secretly meeting a special boy in Brigtmoon, he was happy with him compared to this fake relationship that they doing. Catra would have done the same if their circumstances were any more different it was nice to know that her ex-boyfriend and she had a mutual agreement and closure.   
  


* * *

  
  
  
**  
~~(PORN)~~ **

  
  
Now being in the age of 23 entering Grayskull College everything was a different experience Catra and Adora had enrolled in the same College both had different departments. Catra took on the persona that her father always wanted for her while Adora fought for her course. It was a miracle for them to be together again and hopefully, they can finally have closure regarding everything that they had been through. Adora was the lesbian idol in their college in one way or another she has slept with 90% of the girls there she never had made any commitment to be in a relationship after her ex-girlfriend Mara who was older by 3 years passed away she shoves all of those romantic tendencies out of the roof it wasn't because she didn't love her but she was a tool for her to move on from her feelings for her best friend. Adora was in love with Catra for 15 years and that isn't something that she could easily get over with the moment Catra dated Rogelio from their old high school, her heart crumbles it was a conclusion that whatever she did Catra can never feel anything for her than friendship.   
  
This is exactly what Adora had agreed: _to platonic sex with her best friend._

  
  
Catra, on the other hand, was confused about who she really is for 15 years she knows she feels something about Adora but she never quite put it into words, now that they adults she wonders if the passion of her heart can take this offer. She was having sex with the college lesbian star, from the back of her head she can sense that Adora's girls would ridicule her. She had nothing else to lose at this point they were already in their adult years living their life as they can and that includes having sex with whoever you want.

  
  
It started off as teasing as flirting before they realize it they were making out at the mini-forest away from the public. Adora had drunk 3 bottles of beers after their mixed martial art practice while Catra, on the other hand, preferred to finish 4 bottles of vodka after badminton. They were barely drunk at this point but their mind was hazy from their friend's party both of their fuck buddies are busy with academics or organization works. Adora never wanted to ask Catra for this but her friend was bold before one of them can back out it was already too late. They were both rough and horny all that mattered to them was to take away this sensation of lust from their body. 

  
  
Catra is flustered she tried being sly

 

  
 "If you're asking me to get drunk with you, we can just do it in my apartment,"

  
  
 Adora then leans over and whispers

  
  
 "My condominium is  close here "

  
  
The moment Catra goes inside the Adora slams the door shut they start kissing roughly, thank god the alcohol didn't get damaged Dora just fucking picked Catra up and throw her to bed, Catra was so fucking turn on at horny Adora, she just slowly tops her biting her neck enough to make her gasp and tugged her pony tail. Catra pulls her back for a kiss and slips her hand under Adora's shirt and starts feeling her chest. Adora drags Catra's hand all over her body she was having fun at how her best friend is engulfed by lust was biting her lips she wants her so badly she thought this wouldn't get any hotter until Adora sat on her thigh grinds on her while slowly taking off her shirt and bra. Adora pulls Catra's collar giving her a deep kiss Whispering    
dirty words to her right ear such as  ~~_"Don't you like me when I'm this hot?"_ ~~

 

Catra feels hot super fucking hot having a hot girl grind on you while biting you in your sensitive spots is such a turn on

  
  
Catra wasn't wearing a bra and Adora knows this she went to the fabric covering her nipples and slowly lick through them this cause Catra's body to shake and pull the sheets   
Adora just loves hearing her moan and whimper she driver her to the edge just by biting and sucking her erect nipples this wasn't that typical porn type of bite she would pull the areola with her teeth slowly it was hot it causes a small drool down her Catra's mouth the whole body was shaken by this point her lustful best friend is such a pervert, to be honest, this is how Catra imagine Adora whenever she masturbates to herself. Catra finally got rid of her shirt her body was red in fact it felt warm from Adora's body.

  
  
"Jeez, how much do you love my chest, you dork," 

  
  
"I can't help myself your moans are music to my ears,"

  
  
Catra sat up she kisses her passionately caressing the blonde's body down her panties. Her fingers just love slowly caressing her entrance she pushes her index finger to Adora's clit causing the girl's body to jolt from ecstasy.

  
  
"Pervert," Catra says licking Adora's collarbone "Your making my fingers dirty"

  
  
Adora chuckles she wraps her arms around Catra's shoulders and thirst her hips up and down the girl's fingers. Catra loves seeing her face shaking from pleasure like this to even state that Adora was soaking wet is an understatement she can feel her fingers wanting to slide in easily inside her.

  
  
Best friends who have sex is a normal thing, right? That was what Catra's mind keeps telling herself but God she wouldn't mind having Adora all to herself thinking of ways to make her orgasm   
  
  
  
  
Catra was bold, her mind just shut down to her instincts. She licks her lips before pulling Adora's pants and panties down to the ground, There she is exposed and naked in front of her best friend her eyes was in a daze from the teasing their doing with each other.

  
Catra pulled her close her mouth hungry for the cute girl's cunt that the only thing on her mind was to tongue fuck the girl to climax.

  
  
Adora's hands were looking busy unbuckling Catra's belt, unbuttoning her irritating pants down to her zipper, you can say she wished Catra just wore a skirt instead

  
  
Jesus fuck why do your pants have this many buttons"

  
  
"I like them skin tight"

  
  
"Next time when I told you we're going to fuck you could have to wear something easy to take off like your non-zipper able slacks than these fucking jeans"

  
  
"I'll keep that in mind princess,"

  
  
Catra helped her out and finally got her pants off A/N (huzzah) Adora loves looking at her prey this vulnerable. She trails her fingers down the brunette's back lightly, it was nice being pampered like this Adora has slept with a lot of girls but the only thing that was buzzing on her mind was Catra, she knows the boundaries of being her best friend and honestly she doesn't know if Catra was even gay or not, Catra had dated guys before and the only reason she agreed to have sex with her best friend is because of the sexual frustration eating her up. She loves her in every aspect and whatever they have right now she didn't want to ruin it.   
  
On Catra's mind, she loves the feeling of being used like this how can she ever tell her best friend that she's been In love with her for 15 years? The problem was that Adora was oblivious and whenever she makes a move on her Adora would pick up a random girl and fucked her in bed. It was tormenting seeing her fuck them sometimes she just wished it was just her, no more all of those girls from their stupid college just her.   
  
 Adora was hers only her.    
  
Glimmer can never satisfy Adora the way she does not Mermista or even Perfuma, in fact, all these girls weren't even her girlfriend they were just her booty call and all of them are willing to be fucked by her because she's the lesbian idol that everyone has the hots for, she wonders if Adora would ever love her tenderly like her ex-Mara or was Mara was just a replacement her all she knows that Mara and her were similar her personality, the way she dresses, her hair the only thing that different were her eyes. All she wanted right now was Adora her best friend and the one and only person she's been in love with for 15 years.   
  
"Are you okay?" Adora says with concern "Am I making you uncomfortable? Do you want me to stop?"   
She's touched by this but no she never wants this to stop she wants to melt in her arms and scream her name over and over again. God, Adora look so hot she wants to mark her. She wants to taste her sweet vagina, she wants to hear her moan her name fuck. Catra bit her lips and grab the girl's hips.   
  
 "Catra?"   
  
 Catra didn't reply she just kisses her with passion, both of their tongue swirl in a feeling of lust and longing. Her body aches for her only she can make her feel good, only she was the only one who can see her like this. Adora pulled away to breathe for a moment before going back to making out. Catra pulls Adora's head and tilts her to give a better angle she was already this bold and in heat she probably has nothing to lose at this point.   
  
Adora"    
  
"hmm?"    
  
"Sit on my face,"

* * *

  
  
Those were words that Adora didn't expect from her, in all honesty, she's being taken aback from Catra's persuasive remark but seeing how Catra was serious all she can do was a nod.   
Adora can feel Catra's warm mouth just inches away from her sex those eyes were hungry for her how can she ever tell her that she has fantasies of her eating her out like this, how can she tell her best friend that whenever the girls she picks up eat her out, she imagines it was Catra's tongue, her face and her eyes doing it to her. Mara had a similar trait to Catra which was the only reason she dated her but it didn't feel the same. She loves her so much. Slowly Adora lowered herself on Catra's mouth god she can't believe this was true, she'll savor this moment forever.   
  
Catra used her thumb to spread Adora's folds wide open, trails of liquid welcomed her face she can feel Adora's breathing with each touch. Catra leaned forward and started licking the outside folds slowly it was enough to make the blonde gasp and shudder, she can understand now what Adora meant when she tells her moans are music to her ears. She pinched a portion of her sensitive outside walls and suck the area in frenzy.   
  
 "F-fuck" Adora moans "You’re good at this.”   
  
That was a lie Catra always imagine herself eating Adora out for so long she never expected she would melt in her touch like this. Her tongue moves inside just a few centimeters at her clit drawing out circular motions, she tasted better than she imagined, her walls were clenching on her tongue it felt warm and wet, it was like Adora's body was telling her tongue to not let go. She gave a small kiss on her clit this sent shivers on Adora's spine, her breathing got heavy her legs to jump for a second before returning home. Adora was at the mercy of her best friend all she can do was keep her balance at her face. Adora was looking at Catra's eyes her mind was going blank at how lustful the person she loves.    
  
"FUCK CATRA!" she screams    
  
She founded her G-spot just 3 centimeters deep to the left.   
  
Her tongue was like magic she can't help herself but a whimper. Catra was tongue fucking her faster and faster than she can ever be imagined by reflex she tried moving away from her face but Catra couldn't have that she pulled her hips forcefully to her mouth.   
  
She was clenching on the metal frame of the bed feeling the pressure inside her stomach, she was close, she was fucking close. That all said the mattress was making noises from Adora's legs shaking in Catra's favor the wall echoes with Adora's moan and cries.   
  
It was at this moment that nothing can ever ruin the moment until a phone call can be heard from the side of the bedroom, Adora didn't want to pick it up but it stated emergency from Bow and Glimmer. Catra in-between her legs eating her out with this unfortunate timing, it was risky, but she has to make do of this she just hopes she can hold back her voice to not let them get suspicious.   
  
"Y-yes?" she says trying to not moans out    
  
"Adora, something bad happened to Perfuma and Mermista,"    
  
Catra was frustrated with a familiar voice from the phone.    
  
"Glimmer I'm sure they're fine,"    
  
It was her.    
  
Fucking Glimmer! One of Adora's stupid side hoes.   
  
Catra's eyes glow with fury how dare she interrupts our time, she'll show her she's hers.    
  
Adora knew Catra didn't like Glimmer, not to a point of hate but it was driving up their best friend time together she gets jealous with her even if she didn't want to admit it. By sheer anger, she slammed Adora's hips onto her tongue causing the girl to help.    
  
"Shit." Adora whimpers covering her mouth from screaming hard.    
  
Take that fucking Glimmer.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
"I-I'm fine," she says within a shaking tone    
  
"It seems like you’re sick, is this a bad time?"   
  
"N-no it's just-" before Adora can finish Catra's tongue focused on suckling Adora's hard clit    
  
"I have Catra over we're doing training exercises for the taekwondo competition on Thursday"   
  
Yes, Glimmer you can kindly get the fuck out of our "training exercises".   
  
"Oh sorry," Glimmer's tone changed "since she's already there can you tell her group is involved with this too?”   
  
"How are her business friends related to this?"   
  
Well, this was interesting news. Scorpia And Entrapta are involved with the drama?    
  
"You can say that" Glimmer took a moment to breathe in " somebody from her friend group is currently dating Perfuma which by deep digging turned out to be Mermista's ex-girlfriend"   
  
That was heavy.   
  
Catra fucking knows who it is she didn't expect that one purple haired girl was sleeping with the ocean girl's best friend. In fact, Entraptra never even told them how she met Perfuma all they know is they banged in one of the science room, to be honest, Entraptra was proud of this after years of being heartbroken she never thought he would end up dating again only this time she didn't know what she got herself into.   
  
"I'll gladly tell her"    
  
"Oh and Adora" Glimmer says in a flirtatious tone    
  
"I can't wait to see you on Saturday"    
  
THERE IT IS.    
  
THAT FUCKING TONE.   
  
Catra was angry, horny and hot god she wanted to strangle Glimmer.    
She's such a fucking slut for Adora.    
  
  
In the heat of the moment, Catra's licking got rougher and rougher, all her fury was focus on making Adora climax like never before and to her intention she was successful. Adora fucking drop the phone to the floor her mind and body was too hazy to think of words to say   
  
. "F-fuck! C-catra!" she moaned out loud   
  
Glimmer was on the other line her face light up hearing Adora moan but only this time it was the words of her best friend "Catra".    
  
Glimmer knew her and Adora were just sex friends and she knows her sexual frustration with her builds up. Were Catra and her fucking, or was she masturbating again to the thoughts of her best friend? This wasn't the first occasion that she got turned on while Catra was exercising. Adora would stare at her hours get heated up in her imagination and drag Glimmer to a bathroom in 5 minutes tops, either way, it was better for her to leave her alone at this point.   
  
"You didn't need to do a risky move like that. Glimmer would have caught on"   
  
"I don't think Glimmer has any say on who you fuck"   
  
"You hate her, don't you?"   
  
"I hate her being a slut towards you" Adora giggles.    
  
If only Catra knew.   
  
"She isn't a slut she's my friend"    
  
"Yeah, just like any other random girl you pick up at our college, how long are you going to keep that up? I agreed to this so you would stop preying on them to fuck. Almost every girl on the campus has already had a taste of you and I'm not going to let you use your magical lesbian idol popularity to take them"   
  
  
"So, you're the protector of girls now, huh?"    
  
"Only protecting them from you"   
  
Oh, how these two fucking lie.   
Everyone can already see past their bullshit.   
  
Scorpia once slept with Catra because she got angry at how Adora fucked Glimmer during Volleyball championship break. Adora was so irritated that the first woman who would fucking touch Catra was Scorpia. These two like to play games with each other and their group of friends already fucking know they have loved each other for a long time only the two of them were stubborn as a rock. Sex was the only language they both can understand and to be honest when you're a 23-year-old in college; fucking people isn't a big deal.   
  
"Are you jealous of her paying attention to me?" Adora says in a flirty tone.   
  
"Of course not" Catra lied and avoid eye contact. "I don't think my opinion matters on who you sleep with"    
  
"But if it's Glimmer it does?" Adora chuckles    
  
"I told you I just hate her slutty side. She's an open booty call. To be honest, she would let me fuck her if I asked"    
  
"Maybe you should. She's cute and quite good with her tongue. too"    
  
"Ugh… it's just not the same"   
~~   
Of course, it's not the same.  ~~

_She doesn't fucking love her. Adora was just amused seeing her like this, but in all honesty, she knows how to press her buttons and she knows that if she presses them long enough she's going to do something drastic._

  
"Catra" Adora leaned forward and kisses her cheek "You’re cute when you're jealous"   
  
"I'm not!" she says shifting her body away from her. Adora keeps on planting kisses on the brunette's shoulder   
  
"I'm so happy with you and whatever this is. You know you are more important to me than all of them"   
  
Adora couldn't admit it she wanted to say "I’ve loved you for a long time" but she didn't want to risk it, sex with your best friend who you're in love with is a different feeling of connection. Catra, on the other hand, was happy that she's having sex with the person she loves, even though this lesbian idol is bugging her, she was at some point certain that Adora won't love her.   
  
how fucking oblivious were these two   
  
"Catra," Adora says kissing her neck, "I told you from earlier that I wanted to fuck the living shit out of you"   
  
"Mhmm?" Catra purrs   
  
"I'm just worried"    
  
"Why?"    
  
"In all honesty, you're the first person I want to do this with…" she says cuddling her    
  
"Adora, you have fucked girls with your fingers what do you mean?"   
  
"I.." Adora tried to look away    
  
"I haven't really shown you what I really want to do to you"    
  
Oh. 

_   
_ _OH_   wait what was Adora suggesting? Did all this fucking time her best friend was... Secretly a kinky freak?    
  
Catra's face light up.    
  
"Whatever it is I can take it," she says in a soft tone   
  
Adora was a bit worried. This is beyond vanilla territory. She doesn't want to hurt Catra from her antics but seeing her get heated from this makes her want her more.   
  
"Alright, let me get my things."   
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> I have 0 experience in writing whatever this is but its porn so...


End file.
